The present invention relates generally to the installation of single passenger interface unit on the floor area of an aircraft, and more particularly, to the installation of a single passenger interface unit on the floor area of an aircraft that is able to be easily relocated to a.different area inside the aircraft.
With the advent of the telecommunications and the computer age, individuals are constantly in need of electronic contact with external sources such as telecommunications networks and the internet. This direction is exemplified by the increase and advancement in wireless technology including cell phones, wireless LANs and wireless modems. Such wireless technology allows individuals to communicate with other individuals and connect to computer networks and the internet from remote areas such as inside automobiles, camp sites, and vacation resorts. As a result, individuals are able to perform their jobs and maintain communication while traveling and at locations far outside the office, thereby transforming the traditional brick and mortar office environment into a virtual office space.
While wireless technology is heavily used in land based locations such as land vehicles, it has not as-of-yet found widespread use in certain types of transportation. Specifically, the use of wireless technology on aircrafts has not been penetrated due to the great distance between the remote computer or cellular device and the cellular hub as well as the restrictions placed upon passengers due to potential interference of the transmitting cellular device with the aircraft""s navigation, systems. To overcome this, some aircraft manufacturers have provided a single wireless link to allow passengers in the aircraft to connect to a ground based cellular link.for connection to a cellular or computer network. While this technological advancement serves to provide adequate transmission power to reach ground based connections and does not interfere with the aircraft""s navigational systems, the logistics of properly connecting to a passenger""s individual computer still remains to be achieved and refined.
Specifically, network servers or passenger interface units are required to be installed in the aircraft. Each passenger interface unit provides connections for multiple computer users to connect. The passenger interface unit, in turn, communicates with a transmitter/receiver external to the aircraft for transmitting information to and from a ground based link. The passenger interface unit, which is bulky and fragile, must be mounted in a location out of sight and hindrance from the aircraft passengers. Typically, this location is in the side walls of the aircraft. The.passenger interface unit is placed through a hole in the side wall and mounted to the frame of the aircraft. The hole is then sealed back up while allowing for a small aperture to pass communications cable to each of a plurality of passenger seats. While this mounting method does serve to adequately mount the passenger interface unit, some drawbacks exist. Specifically, this mounting method requires the presence of large apertures for communication cable to pass through, resulting in an aesthetically unpleasing surface. Moreover, after the passenger interface unit is removed, there remains a hole which must somehow be re-sealed. The present invention was developed in light of these and other drawbacks.
To overcome these and other drawbacks, the present invention provides a passenger interface unit that includes a server having an attachment means for attaching to a seat track in an aircraft. In another aspect an aircraft is provided having a passenger interface unit and a seat track. The passenger interface unit includes a server mounted to a support plate, where the support plate includes a pair of ears. The ears are attached to the seat track. Cables run from the server, along an area between the seat track and a seat.track cover until each respective cable terminates at a respective seat. Accordingly, the server provides independent computer connections to each respective seat in a block of seats. In another aspect, a plurality of passenger interface units is provided such that most or all of the seats throughout the aircraft are provided with computer connection.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.